


Matching

by Oawllynn



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hickeys, I've never written before forgive me, Jealousy, M/M, Simple Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oawllynn/pseuds/Oawllynn
Summary: So the car scene where Bohn gives Duen a hickey except much calmer and it's not forced and its mutual
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write anything much less fanfiction so this is NOT good and I know that, please don't come @ me or I'll cry. Quarantine just has me trying new things I guess :']

"What? What's wrong?"  
Bohn is pouting, his arms crossed defiantly, bottom lip sticking out and gaze directed at some distant point. Duen is once again sitting in his boyfriends car, having been dragged there yet again.  
"..." Bohn huffed and continues to pretend Duen isn't right in front of him.  
Duen rolls his eyes as he usually does. This is a game he is used to, even with only a few weeks under their belts as official boyfriends. Duen likes to pretend he hates it, and honestly sometimes he kind of does. Most of the time however he secretly enjoys it. Enjoys someone being jealous over him.  
"Booohn c'mon what did I do?" He pleads again, grabbing the taller mans bicep gently, mouth downturned in a small frown.  
When Bohn continues to ignore him Duen sighs, letting go to turn around, reaching for the door to leave the car.  
As expected Bohn stops him almost immediately, grabbing Duens wrist. When Duen turns to face him again Bohns pout has only intensified, so the Doctor in training decides to assume his own pouting stance and crosses his arms. They begin their staredown.  
It takes about ten seconds before Bohn cracks, never able to stay quiet long.  
"Who was that guy you were talking to just now?" He pushes out accusingly, eyes traveling up and down Deuns face.  
Duen gives his boyfriend a confused look, "What guy? I was helping my friend with the gifts!" Duen wonders how many times he will have to repeat this.  
"I saw you guys talking? He touched you on the shoulder! And Tee told me what you guys were saying to each other!" Bohns eyes are comically wide.  
Duen clucks his tongue in annoyance, "You mean P'Thara? He's my senior Bohn! I already told you! He was telling us about his pet lizard that has a tumour." It's Duens turn to whine, twisting his shoulders back and forth, knowing if he acts cute Bohn will drop it faster.  
Bohn doesn't look convinced, jealousy still written out plainly on his face, however it softens slightly at Duens antics. The corners of Duens lift in a small smile, his eyes thinning slightly as he sees this.  
Both of them know that the other isn't as serious in their annoyance as they pretend to be, but Duen knows that Bohns insecurity about their relationship is. Outsiders like his friends may not be able to tell. Duen knows that most wouldn't put up with this in a relationship, but Duen also knows that his boyfriend isn't as confident as he forces everyone to think. They are still trying to figure this whole thing out.  
Suddenly Bohn leans closer across the center of the car, his eyes lighting up with that familiar twinkle of mischievousness. If his eyebrows could go any higher they might be able to just hop on off.  
"If that's true will you let me mark you as mine?" He asks hopefully, eyes sliding suggestively down to Duens neck before lifting back to his eyes.  
Duen visibly swallows before pulling back sharply, cramming himself against the car door, "Are you crazy!? Why would I let you do that!?" He protests loudly, face breaking out into a cute flush.  
Bohns lips curl up on the side, into a smirk that makes Duens mouth go dry. He leans over farther into Duens space teasingly, "Please? You'll like it and then I won't have to bring you out here anymore." He almost begs.  
Duen pauses for a second, considering before looking defiantly into Bohns eyes, his jaw jutting out, "Fine but I get to do it to you too! And you have to promise!"  
Bohn leans back quickly, surprise shuttering over his face for only a second before being replaced by excitement, as if he hadn't been expecting Duen to agree. He nods his head quickly, leaning over again. Duen hesitates a few seconds before leaning forward as well, meeting Bohn halfway, tilting his head to the side. His pale neck is now exposed and his eyes tightly closed. The older Engineering student can't help but snort lightly in amusement at the expression. Slowly he brings his hand up, so as to not startle Duen, brushing his fingers along the jaw turned away from him. Duen opens one eye slightly in confusion as Bohn caresses the side of his face, pulling it upwards towards himself. At the same time Bohn leans in towards the cheek facing him, and plants a small kiss there. He can hear a small hitch in Duens breath, as the younger clearly was not expecting such a buildup.  
Bohn continues trailing kisses along Duens cheek and down his jaw, lips parting slightly wider each time. Duens skin is hot and soft under his slightly chapped lips.  
"You taste sweet." He murmurs against the soft skin and feels Duen stiffen slightly at his words, embarrassed.  
Bohn smirks once more before latching his mouth to the side of his boyfriends neck, sucking harshly and then smoothing over it with his tongue. He almost has to stop to stare when Duen lets out a small, adorable squeak, hands coming to grip Bohns shoulders.  
Bohn continues with his ministrations until he is confident there will be a dark purple and red mark. Sure enough as he pulls away Bohns eyes train onto the dark spot and he immediately reaches out to press into it with his thumb, only then noticing Duens quickened breath.  
Duen is obviously shy, his ears and cheeks stained a bright pink that Bohn finds adorable. The younger quickly turns challenging eyes onto Bohn though, and before he can blink Bohn has Duen latched onto his own neck. The smirk quickly disappears from the elders face, and his eyelids droop slightly. Duen doesn't know what he's doing and his mouth is wet and sloppy on Bohns neck but simply having his boyfriends mouth on him has Bohn imagining all sorts of things.  
It doesn't last long, and when Duen pulls away there is only a small red spot, but now the couple sport matching hickeys. Both are much too proud of themselves.  
It is at this moment that Bohn looks at his black haired beauty and realizes they haven't even shared their first kiss and yet here they are giving each other hickeys. Duen seems to come to the same realization and his eyes drop quickly to Bohns lips, still slick with spit.  
Again they are leaning into each other, much too slow, eyes flickering between mouths and eyes. After what seems like years they finally meet. Duens thin lips press lightly into Bohns plumper ones. This kiss stays light, just a brief brush and press, but it is enough to leave both of them out of breath, heart in their throats. Bohn flashes a charming smile as Duen realizes what has just happened. If he was pink before, now he is red, stuffing his face into his hands. Duen scrambles to exit the car, squeaking out a quick "I'll see you" and leaving behind a goofy love-struck smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a newfound respect for fanfiction writers now oof. If there's anything I could improve or just whatever I would love to hear, just please be nice! Thanks for reading!


End file.
